El amor es una paz difícil
by Lila Negra
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en el tomo 22, nuestros protagonistas tienen la oportunidad de experimentar un momento de aparente paz. Mikasa y Eren han decidido vivir juntos y ahora, con este sueño cumplido, ella comienza a hacerse preguntas: ¿qué queda por hacer? ¿qué significa el infinito tedio de la rutina? ¿qué es la felicidad? One-shot. EreMika. Canonverse. Mikasa's POV.


**El amor es una paz difícil**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** EreMika. Este relato se ubica varios años después del tomo 22, o sea que probablemente haya spoilers, aunque no demasiados en verdad. La cuestión es que lo escribí en julio, cuando no se sabía qué ocurría en Mare, así que no tuve en cuenta nada de eso. Es un one-shot relatado desde la perspectiva de Mikasa.

Agradezco especialmente a **Jazmín Negro** por la primera lectura.

Dedico este fic a todas las personas que estuvieron pidiéndome un EreMika desde que entré al fandom. Esto es lo que puedo hacer. Ojalá les guste y me dejen sus lindos reviews.

* * *

Lo más incómodo de todo… es la paz.

Hace al menos dos años que no participo de ninguna expedición. Eso seguramente se deba a la pretensión absurda de embarazarme que le he descubierto a Eren últimamente. Sé que tiene ascendencia sobre el capitán y sobre la comandante. Es capaz de besarles los pies hasta convencerlos de tenerme aquí encerrada muerta de aburrimiento. Qué asco.

He meditado mucho si esto es una forma del desamor, pero no lo creo. Lo conversé con Armin y él coincidió conmigo en que el amor también es así: tedio y rutina. No quiero aburrirme con nadie más que con Eren. Si este es el destino de toda convivencia, prefiero sufrirlo con él.

Por lo menos, no ha logrado impedir que siga en el ejército. Me asignan puras tareas de papeleo pero tengo una excusa para moverme. Ese Levi, probablemente para torturarme, me trata como a una especie de secretaria. Lo odio pero en el fondo es mi salvación. Si Eren lograra retenerme haciendo las cosas de la casa, que es lo que siempre quiso, moriría.

Cuando ambos llegamos de nuestras correspondientes actividades, él se ve obligado a compartir conmigo el fastidio de lavar los platos y barrer. Además, él hace todo eso mejor que yo. Su estúpida obsesión por el enano lo hizo aprender (por suerte para mí). Un día lo convenceré de renunciar y esperarme con la comida hecha. Quizás tenga que aceptar tener hijos para lograr eso.

Qué horror.

Como sea, es curioso haber cumplido todos los sueños. El hogar, Eren; incluso conservo una versión remendada de mi hermosa bufanda. Eren también obtuvo todo: el mar, la venganza por su madre, la extinción de los titanes. Ya está todo. Solo nos queda esperar.

Claro que la guerra continúa (ya aprendí que la guerra es el trasfondo silencioso de todo), pero nosotros no.

Nosotros estamos congelados dentro de esos sueños, que ya cumplimos.

La paz interior es extraña: te adormece, te atonta. Y por el otro lado, está la ensordecedora velocidad de la vida adulta. Mil responsabilidades sin significado, fechas límite, compromisos sociales, expectativas inexplicables.

La pregunta por los hijos me la hacen una vez por semana, como mínimo. Pobre Sasha, que ya ha tenido tres bebés con Connie; siempre me pide consejos para cuidarse, con tan poca disciplina que nunca los lleva a la práctica.

En cambio, yo tengo claro lo que quiero. Ni todo el fuego de Eren —que es decir mucho— me distrae de mi cometido en el momento cúlmine. Alguien tiene que tener la cabeza siempre fría. Ese alguien soy yo.

Así que esto es la vida soñada: levantarse en la mañana con aliento a perros, ir al baño juntos, escuchar nuestros pedos y nuestros eructos, desayunar, vestirnos, acomodarle el cinto mal enganchado, que me corra el pelo de los ojos, abrazarnos antes de salir en direcciones opuestas, que a último momento quiera pellizcarme un pecho, negarme pero que no me escuche, reírme y empezar el día.

Quizás debí atreverme a soñar con más pero la ambición no suele ser buena.

He perdido a mis padres, luego a mis padrastros, luego a muchos de mis amigos. Casi pierdo a Armin y yo, tan acostumbrada a esta muerte compañera, lo había aceptado. Fue Eren quien insistió hasta el final y el capitán, como siempre, acabó por consentirlo.

La muerte ha bajado mis expectativas. Ciertamente no espero a nada más que a ella.

Termino de escribir el último maldito informe y salgo de la oficina. Hago la venia a Levi, que me despide silencioso. Llego a casa y encuentro que Eren se me adelantó y está cocinándome.

Me recibe con un beso, sé que quiere agarrarme la cintura —lo conozco— pero no lo hace porque la comida comienza a arder y debe prestarle atención. Así que me coloco a su espalda y lo abrazo mientras él maniobra con los cubiertos.

—¿Todo bien tu día, hermosa?

—Sí.

—Yo también, un día tranquilo. Hange quería comprobar algunas cosas, pero terminamos el experimento a medio día y nos dejó libres.

—¿Ah, sí? Si esa cuatro ojos te hace daño con alguna de sus investigaciones, la voy a matar.

Eren rió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solías decir lo mismo de Levi. No tendrás que matar a nadie.

—Eso espero.

Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces. Siempre es la misma, con ligeras variaciones. Eren habla una y otra vez con la misma frescura. Ese es su don. Con la boca oculta en su cuello, sonrío.

Eren, mi hogar, mi sol, quiero decírtelo: en este hastío cotidiano, soy feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Quedo aguardando sus reviews.

 **Fecha de escritura:** 7 de Julio de 2017


End file.
